The present invention is concerned with photographic printing systems. In particular, it is directed to a system for providing test exposure cycles to allow the operator to test the functioning of the color and density controls and the print lamp without wasting valuable print paper.
Photographic printers produce color or black and white negatives. High intensity light is passed through a negative and imaged on photographic print paper. A photographic emulsion layer on the print paper is exposed and subsequently processed to produce a print of the scene contained in the negative.
Photographic processing centers typically process film from many customers. The printers used in these processing centers must be capable of producing both color and black and white prints from a range of negative sizes which may include, for example, 110, 120, 126, 35 mm, 70 mm, and 21/4.times.23/4" negative sizes. The desired prints may have ten or more different sizes and may be either with or without a border. In addition, some of the orders call for multiple prints from a single negative.
In order to increase efficiency and minimize the time required to fulfill customer orders, high speed printers in which many exposures are made on a single roll of print paper are desirable. After the many exposures are made, the portion of the roll which has been exposed is removed from the printer, is photoprocessed to produce prints, and is cut into individual prints. The prints are then sorted by customer order and ultimately packaged and sent to the customer.
In a typical operation, it is necessary for the operator of the photographic printer to test the functioning of the color and density controls and print lamp prior to running a large number of prints on a particular roll of print paper. This testing is typically accomplished by running test exposure cycles and exposing print paper. The operator may run several test exposure cycles prior to commencement of regular operations.